


Senselessly Searching

by hazelNuts



Series: 2017 Winter/Holiday Mini-Fic Extravaganza [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas market, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Multi, POV Laura, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: allirica said: "Allison/Laura/Lydia + visiting a Christmas market?"





	Senselessly Searching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Laura turns away from the stall with the handcrafted, wooden Christmas ornaments, back to her girlfriends. No, not to her girlfriends, to an elderly couple.

_Where are her girlfriends?_

She looks left and right, stands on her toes in the hopes of catching sight of a hint of red hair, but there’s no sign of the two women. She carefully sniffs the air, and immediately has to clap her hand over her mouth and nose to hold back a cough. The smells of all the different people, and the sharpness of the cinnamon and peppermint in the air, are too much for her sensitive nose. She takes a couple breaths through her mouth and rubs her nose to dispel the unpleasant feeling. She’ll just have to find them the old-fashioned way.

She moves back into the stream of people circulating the Christmas market, and steps out of it at the first sign of a more or less quiet area. It’s a tree that has the generators of several stalls standing next to it. The generators are noisy, but quieter than the people. Laura pulls out her phone and calls Allison. When Allison doesn’t pick up, she tries Lydia, but Lydia doesn’t pick up either. With a frustrated huff, Laura sends both women a text to let them know where she is, and leans against the tree, settling in for the wait.

How could this have happened? She’s a werewolf, for fuck’s sake! She has superior hearing and smell. She barely needs to focus to hear insects running around in the tree and the earth. She can pick out the heartbeats of the people she loves from a mile away, sometimes more. But Christmas markets don’t seem to care, because her sense of smell is useless here and one more high note from Mariah Carey and her ears will start bleeding.

‘What did the fake snow ever do to you?’

Laura looks up into Allison’s beaming face. She can feel her face relaxing and her frown turning into a smile.

‘It’s ugly and pointless,’ she says, kicking at a pile of the stuff. ‘We’re in southern California, what’s the point in even pretending?’

‘Christmas spirit,’ Lydia says. ‘Speaking of which.’ She holds out a steaming cup of something that smells a lot like chocolate.

Laura raises her eyebrows. ‘In this weather?’

‘Well, if you don’t want it…’ Lydia shrugs and pulls the cup back to herself.

‘I want it,’ Laura quickly says, and takes the cup. She blows on it, then takes a careful sip. Her body isn’t happy with being heated from the inside and outside, but she decides it’ll just have to deal.

‘On our way to get drinks, we saw the cutest pillows,’ Allison grins. She takes a sip of her own drink and hums. She grabs Laura’s free hand and tugs her away from the tree. ‘Come on, we’ll show you.’

Laura laces their fingers together and follows her. Lydia falls into step on her other side.

‘Actually, they’re hideous. Nightmare pillows, really,’ Lydia says. A sly grin forms on her lips. ‘Which is why we thought they’d make perfect gifts for our friends.’

‘Don’t forget family,’ Laura grins, hoping she’ll find something that Derek and Cora will want to set on fire, but can’t, of course, not with a gift. ‘We can’t forget family.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
